Dear Diary
by L-E-V-0113
Summary: Feeling replaced, ignored and dejected Lucy puts her master plan into action. She wants to feel noticed again and what she does not only gets her noticed but gets everyone's blood rushing.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

It's so cold. I am so alone. She came back I am forgotten. No not forgotten Replaced. I am not needed. I am not cared about. Everyone left me for HER. My friends or so called family. Even my spirits. I am not meant to be loved only to be alone.

It's cold and lonely not having my space heater around. Everything feels numb. I could walk through hell and freeze. My emotions have shut down. I haven't talked to anyone in 6 months. They ignore me.

I've thought about death. There are an infinite number of situations and outcomes. I planned on one. And today I put it through the test. I am going to 'fall' off a cliff. If _they_ come to stop me than I will stop. If they don't I will die cold and alone. I will die ignored and I will die hating them.

I've tried to be nice brush it off. But 6 months of it. It's not hard to say hi. I mean they act like they don't know me. They look at me and turn away. I HATE it. So I will end it My life is pointless so why not. I have nothing. They were my family. I trusted them and they let me down.

This might be the last time I wright in here. This could be the last document of poor little lonely Lucy. I leave my hopes dreams blood confessions and problems to the only place I have left.

~Lucy H.

I stare at my last diary entry. Yes my last. Today I am going to commit suicide. I am going to jump off a cliff at the beach and drown in the ocean. But no one will notice. How do I know? No one ever notices me anymore. Next all I have to do is write a letter.

Let's begin.

Dear Fairy Tail,

I'm going to make this quick because I know you don't care. I am going to kill myself. I will jump off a cliff at the beach and drown in the ocean. I am leaving this note behind so you know what you did.

I blame you guys because you left me alone. Ever since lisanna came back you ignored me. You were my only family left and you betrayed me. I only have one question. Why? What did I do wrong?

I guess it doesn't matter. I'll be sleeping with the fishes. If you care enough to stop it meet me at the top of the cliff to stop me. Be there by noon or you will never see this blond again.

With all the hate in the world

~Lucy Heartfilia

I change into a white dress that stops mid-thigh and pull my blond hair into a high pony tail that ends at my shoulders. I tie a long white ribbon around the base of the pony tail. Then I walk to the bathroom the cold white tiles not affecting me. I grab my makeup box and apply a gold eye shadow and red lip gloss.

One last check in the mirror. The dress falls about to my mid-thigh and the gold embroidery has a swirl pattern that emphases my curves. If I'm going to die I at least want to die pretty. I grab my white over coat and walk to the guild. I leave bare foot because I want to look like an angel.

On my way to the guild I get a lot of whistles and dog barks. I enter the guild. No reaction at all. I walk up to the counter and place the letter. Then I turn around and walk out.

I take a detour to the cliff. My last look of the world. I walk on the sandy beach all the way to the cliffs. The grainy substance squishing up against my feet and leaving perfect foot prints in the sand. I stop and look out into the ocean. It would be the perfect picture.

I continue my walk up the slope of the beach until I reach the base of the cliff. I begin my trek up the side. My feet sting when I step on the occasional twig or litter. No sign of anyone. I guess today really is my last day. The wind blows and my dress is swept to the side. If someone were to see this I guess they really would think I was an angel.

The Guild P.O.V

It was another normal day at fairy tail. Natsu and grey were fighting. Erza was eating her strawberry cake. Levy was reading a book, and Cana was drinking. Mira was cleaning glasses and chatting with her sister Lisanna while their brother was talking to some other members about being a man. Yup just another normal day.

That is until Mira found the letter on the counter form a certain busty blond mage. She opened the letter and read it and gasped. Tears pricking the ends of her eyes. Lisanna asked what's wrong and Mira told her. Lisanna then told the guild and everyone went silent.

The master ordered Natsu to lead the guild to her and he did what he was told. It was five minutes till the time on the note. They were in a race against time.

Lucy P.O.V.

I looked over the edge of the cliff. The water slapped against the sharp rocks and then it was sucked back up into the black water. I turned around and got as close to the edge as I could. Readying myself for the fall. Just as I was about to fall back I heard lots of voices scream my name. I close my eyes convincing myself it was only the wind.

When I reopen my eyes I see the guild running up the hill. Too bad I already made up my mind. I look up at them and smile. Then I start to lean back. When I'm almost off a warm hand grabs mine. I open my and stare into the Onex eyes of my only love. Natsu Dragoneel.

"Why Lucy?"

"Because I was replaced. I'm not needed any more. One more thing. I Love you." I whisper the last part so only he can hear. Then I let go my small hand slipping through his. My body falls down and for a second I feel wait less like I'm flying. Then I felt the ice cold water. Then I feel nothing. I float to the bottom of the ocean. Poor little forgotten Lucy. Is gone forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guild P.O.V.**

Nothing would be the same about the guild anymore. Their busty blond was gone forever. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't get past that fact. They tried to have fun and move on but Natsu wouldn't let them.

Ah. Natsu he always visited the grave stone on the cliff where she committed suicide. He wouldn't let things go back to normal. Because they never would. If you met her you would feel the same way too. I guess it doesn't matter now. She was gone. Nothing could be done. Magic couldn't bring her back.

The guild would never be the same.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

It's been about 6 months since luce died. I visit her every day. I got lost in thought as I walked back from the cliff. When I opened the doors to the guild it was the same scene. Everyone was moping. The atmosphere was heavy with depression.

Nothing would ever be the same. Then I smelt something familiar. Luce?

**Guild P.O.V.**

The doors to the guild opened and a stranger walked in. It was obviously a girl because of her huge breasts. The cloaked stranger walked up to the bar and sat down. She got a lot of curious looks. Finally Mira walked up to her and said…

"Miss this place is for guild members only."

"Oh I know that's why I'm here." The stranger retorted in a cold voice.

"May I ask who you are?" The stranger took off her hood and reveled herself. Lucy Heartfilia stood in the middle of the guild.

"Lucy?" Tears came pouring out of Mira's eyes.

"How?" This time it was Erza.

"Gemini."

The whole guild was in shock. Why would Lucy do this?

"Now you can feel like I did for 6 months. Betrayed, mad, upset, and more indescribable feelings. Just because I came back does not mean I forgive you because I may never forgive you. It hurts to be alone but it hurts more when your alone then you get save just to dumped again. It was hell and you guys should know." Lucy finished her speech and walked off to her apartment no one followed.

Till she trusted them again no matter what the guild would not give up.

**Finished! Yea. The story is OVER but I MIGHT make a sequel. Might being the key word. Let me know if you liked it. If I get enough reviews I WILL do and alternate ending. Review guys!**

**I do not own fairy tail!**

**Follow the arrow**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**v**


End file.
